Nova Obscuritatis Map Game
Rules #Don't go against the rules it may win you a Permanent ban #Follow the mods instruction if you have any doubt, he or they, will gladly help you if you ask #Mods words are law unless proven mistaken,if you do so,and he still doesn't agree nor gives any explanation you can communicate this to the next mod and he may undo the others mod decision #if you Have any Disagreement with either a mod or another player, you can post your complain and mods may deliberate either if its justified or not #Expansion of the Homeland is at most 5000 sq km. #Religious theocracy can't easily become republics or secular nations #Only map makers may change the Main map,however you can post any map referent to any mistake or any change of your nation Plot the game starts in 1980 as the entire world faced a climatic change forced by an Asteroid that hit in 1944 in the mid of the World War two, the Asteroid hit in the Ocean but it was enough to cause world wide effects.by 1952 the whole world nations where collapsing or already had collapsed, the few governments that remained, lost the Small technology they had,and this technologies were long forgotten as for some reason by 1955, a solar EMP finished destroying the technology, people lost all form of relevant knowledge, forcing a new Dark age, a New Darkness... Now you can choose the faith of nations, to make on the Ruler of the Whole world or the fallen of them all. will you conquer the world, will you bring back the light?. Mods #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 17:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) #Inferal (talk) 00:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) # Map Makers #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 17:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) #Inferal (talk) 19:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) # Map Nations Europe *Paris: *Britanny: *Aquitaine: *Toulouse: *Burgundy: *Castille: *Catalonia: *Aragon: *Galicia: *Portugal: *Granada: *Estremadura: *Lisboa: *Rome: *Venice: *Byzantine-Roman Empire: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *Bulgaria: *Serbia: *Romania: *Hungary: *Austria: *Switzerland/Allemania: *Rhineland-Lorraine: *Belgium: *Calais: *Netherlands: *Franconia: *Frisia: *Denmark *Prussia: *Poland: *Konigsberg: *Russia: *Novgorod: *Crimea: *Bulgaria: *Ukraine: *Sweden: *Norway: *London:Local (talk) 17:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) **ScunthorpeLocal (talk) 17:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) *Cornwall: *Wales: *Scotland: *Dalriada: Africa *Egypt: *Libya: *Carthage: *Algeria: *Morocco: *Mali: *Ethiopia: *Somalia: *Cushtic Kingdom Asia *Arabia: *Syria: *Persia: *Turkey: *Sultanate of Konya: *Trebizond: *Caucasus / Azerbaijan: *Afghanistan: *Baluchistan: *Jawjar Emirate: *Oman: *Bharatha Empire: *Bengal Sultanate: Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 01:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Indochina: *Burma: *Vietnam: *Taiwan: *Wu Kingdom: *Tse Kingdom: *Democratic Chinese Republic: *Manchuria: *Korea: -Kogasa *Indonesia: Inferal (talk) 23:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *Southern India: *Kashmir: Oceania *Australian Federation: G greg e (talk) 02:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) (message me upon start) America *Eastern Colombian Empire: *Colombian Federation: **Cundinamarca: **Santander: **Cartagena: **Magdala: **Riohacha: **Valled'upar: **Cesar: **Antioquia: **Quibdo: **Cauca: **Narinio: **Florensia: **Yopal: **Panama: **Istmo: *Tolima Grande: *Western Colombian Empire: *Guayaquil: *Peru: *Rio de la Plata: *Rio de Janeiro: *Brazil: *Amazonas e Maranhao: *Terra do norte e guyannas: *Californian Republic: *Baja Californian Empire: *Kingdom of Texas: Doctor Evulz (talk) 00:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Louisiana: *Republic of Florida: *Georgia: *Empire of New york: *Quebec Empire: *New Foundland: *Canada: *Vancouver's Republic: *Upper Cascadian Federation: *Lower Cascadian Republic: Antarctica *Glacies Reich: Hailstormer Game 2500 The Empire of Quebec begins its last campaign against The Empire of New york Backed by Some transcanadian tribes from the western borders of Quebec. The Colombian empire of the west begins to fully impose their control on Haiti after the final expulsion of the Haitian Empire. Tensions grow in the border of the Colombian federation with the Eastern Colombian empire as the Imperial forces seek to Retake Cucuta,Ancient capital of the Colombian empire. Aquitaine invades southern parts of paris, Initiating a war between the Alliances of Burgundy and Paris and Aquitaine and Toulouse. Trebizond becomes part of the Byzantine empire after the death of Alexandros XI of Trebizond.The union is mainly to avoid being taken by the turkish or the persian nations Carthage begins to lost land to the Islamic Tribes and the Algerian forces in the south, Pushing north to Retake Ifriqqiya. Tribal raids by the carpentarians occur in the northern border of the Australian Federation. Korea: Korea begins to build up the military and some Taoist Temples are built. Indonesia: 'Expands further into Sumatra and Borneo, and colonial governors are ordered that all colonies of over 400 people must be connected by a road at least 15 feet wide and 10 feet wide for 300 and over, as infastructure is a massive issue in the mountainous and overgrown islands. Coffee plantation are subsidized and ships laiden with the bean are sent as west as India and as far North as Taiwan, and trade ships with cartographers with them are subsidized in order to map both Indonesian islands and far nations. '''Australian Federation: ''The survivers collect in SW Australia and S. New Zealand and create a Federative Unitary Republic. Quickly they consolidate and form a government to help them reexpand into their former homelands. The homeland on Australia expands its max (15px) amount retaking the area of OTL Adelaide (2), completing settlement in Sydney - Newcastle Coastal Area (1). A group of former Brisbaners wished to return home, and thus estbalished a settlment in OTL Brisbane (2), similary another group of established a settlment in OTL Perth. (2). The remaining expansion is upriver and coastal (8totalpxs). They deal with the raiders by inviting them to a dinner to honor their gods and takes them as their wives. When the fathers threaten War, the wivies/daughters plea for unity.This idea all based off a passed down Latin-Sabine Myth. The new integration of the former raiders resutls in massive extra coastal expansion. London: We begin to push out our borders, and we request that the rest of the UK survivors join us in recreating the UK. The Roman Empire: the military is built up,navy expands and so does the infrastructure, while this the greek becomes the main language in the ethnically turkish territories of the Anatolian penninsula, and rome is assured an alliance if they wish to be allied with the empire. 2501 The Roman alliance with Venice begins to collapse as the venetian treaties of military alliance are broken, War startes a venice attacks hungary allied of rome. The Colombian eastern Empire attacks and easily they take over the small Kingdom of santander and Riohacha.the war starts destroying the confederation stable border. New york is pushed and the city is sieged after a hundred year peace period Carthage holds some land retaining it thanks to Roman cooperation as well as Aragonian Aid The French crysis continues with paris sieging toulouse and burgundy sieging Burdeaux and with an onslaught to their coasts by the Occitanian nations. Korea: Korea begins to build up the military and some Taoist Temples are built. London: We ask Scunthorpe to merge, and in our expansion, we expand into Cornwallian Territory, along with the weakest of our other border nations. Scunthorpe agrees. Indonesia: '''Continues to colonize Sumatra and Borno, and infastructure is drastically improved though many roads are still being built. Sends ships all around OTL Indonesia to map islands, and expeditions are sent to scout for good coffee plantation grounds. Archeology becomes a well-respected profession culturally across the nation, and archeologists begin working furiously on the capital-Island of Sumatra. Maheyana Buddhism begins to spread, and takes root on the Malayan Penninsula. The '''Kingdom of Texas proclaims the coronation of King Joseph I, with his Crown Prince Richard the apparent heir. Joseph I proclaims a period of southern expansion, as well as establishing the position of President to preside over day-to-day matters. The first President is in fact Prince Richard, as declared by the king. Expansion along the coastline of what was the Gulf of Mexico (henceforth referred to as the Gulf of Texas) begins. The king asks to meet with the King of Louisiana to discuss possible cooperation between the two countries (RNG?). Louisiana and Texas are at war. Australian Federation: ''' Expansion continues mainly in New Zeland (8px), Perth (2px), Darwin (2px), and up the coastal area (3px). Union of the raiding tribes and federation resulted in expansion up the coast and the expansion and intergration is finalized by the Federation. Talks and voting of how states should be divided begin and how the government shall work begin. '''Eastern Roman empire: military,navy and trading is built up, this increases the roman presence in the eastern mediterraneum being the biggest maritime potence, only challenged by the now enemy of venice.While this the empire armies begin to be prepared for a direct war against the bulgars as the emperor Constantinos VII orders, he as well sents aid to carthage being the other only christian nation in the african coast .Despite being centered in constantinople the emperor lives in athens where he and his family reside protected from the several threats of the empire in the Palace of Alexandros. 2502 War brokes against Rome, as venice, and its allies Austria,Serbia And Cappadocia declare War against Rome,Byzantium and Hungary as well as on Allemania, Konya and Bulgaria, Soon Lorraine joins the war along side austria, the Roman empire is forced to withdraw from northern italy as joint forces of the Coalition Enters in Mediolanum and Ravena.In the byzantine territories Dyrrhacium is occupied by the serbs and Plovdiv is sieged by the coalition,Hungary is Detached from its coastal regions,Soon Thessalonika is Besieged by the armies of serbia and Austria coming from dalmatia,Carthage Join in the war as Algeria pushes the small Republic stronger and stronger and so does Algeria seeking to finish their only nearby threatful nation.Soon Romania is Invaded Joining the Allied coalition. The War of the Frankish Civil war Scalates as Austrian,Venetian and Lorrainese forces enter on the Occitanian Side,Britanny and Calais Remain neutral. However Catalonia enters the war, But in the Gaullic side, as requested by the burgundian royal family. Spain,Aragon and Granada stand neutral fearing to choose a side that would be unable to containe the war. However Leon,Lisbon and Estremadura show themselves eager to join,yet Staying outside the war, being unprepared at all to join this high scale war. The Colombian war continues raging on and now at a new scale as the Western colombian empire has openly entered the war with its eastern equal, invading the northern Territories of the Confederation.The Emperador de Bogota (Emperor of Bogota) Leads the last Offensives against the Eastern Empire, Where he Gets killed in the Battle of Sanjel (San gil), The federation fells into chaos while the Governors and kings flee towards Cali where they would choose the next Emperador, Cartagena is Claimed for the east again under Colombian Loyalist control rather than the Belizeans and the Californian Barbars from the north (Californian and Belize Nomad peoples). ' ' Category:Map game Category:Post 2020 Map Games Category:Nova Obscuritatis Map Game